To Hell and Back
by SophisticatedLady87
Summary: With her he knows he has someone that will go to hell and back with him, and that's just how far they might have to go. Rated M for language, for now.
1. Chapter 1

She saw a lot of familiar faces in the publishing world, editors from People, Monarch, Good Housekeeping, and Time. She was even on the panel with Gayle King, Editor at Large for O Magazine; she didn't mind being on the panel with Gayle, she actually respected her…._OMG DID I JUST ADMIT TO RESPECTING SOMEONE, I'M GETTING SOFT _ but in all honesty, Gayle wasn't that bad, if you looked past the Oprah's best friend thing. Their paths had crossed a few times, and she'd take Gayle over that bitch Miranda Stevens, editor in chief of CoCo Magazine. The bitch always turns her nose up at MODE because its "Just a fashion magazine" but _bitch please I subscribe to CoCo as well, and the all too frequent articles on sex parties, and 69 different ways to please your mate….hardly revolutionary…in the end we want the same result…for people to buy our damn magazine, and judging by your attire today it might not hurt if you skimmed a few pages of MODE._

She snapped out of her thoughts, looked to the heavens and questioned "Why Me?" as she noticed Doyle Sanders coming her way; she suddenly became far more engrossed in her conversation with one of the editors of _GQ_ magazine, she had tuned the girl out moments after she started talking, her monotone voice making her drowsy, but at this point she'd listen to Claire read articles from _Hot Flash_ if it meant Doyle stayed on the other side of the room, he's brilliant, but a lecherous dirty old man. She felt a hand smack her ass and without looking she knew it was Doyle, editor in chief of _Business Minds_. "Why God?" she questioned under her breath, They met 4 years ago at one of her father's campaign contribution dinners, and he's been a major thorn in her ass ever since. She was polite to him for the sake of her father's campaign. _I can kill Daniel for making me come to this Emerging Editors Conference, expanding Meade's catalog my ass….I expect to be rewarded for this…HANDSOMELY. _She shook Doyle's hand with much more strength then required, satisfied when she saw his eyes bug a bit, she instantly excused herself after their brief exchange of pleasantries.

Meanwhile in Manhattan, Daniel is sitting on the couch nursing his fourth scotch of the night, _she's doing this to punish me, seems like she's always punishing me for one thing or another. _Wilhelmina hadn't returned any of his phone calls or text messages, and she hadn't even picked up the three messages he had left for her at the front desk of the Palmer House. He smirked as he thought about when they first got together, that in and of itself was a punishment.

(FLASHBACK)

_He sat in his office flipping through the book, glancing at the pictures of the previous MODE Editors in Chief, he stopped at the one of the two of them, and stared at it, the longer he looked at it the harder the truth stared him in the face….What the hell? No, No way…wait really? I must be high or drunk one…Is that even possible? How cliché, to come to this realization after all this time, He slapped his forehead and pulled at his hair, he needed to figure out how to best handle all of this. He stayed in his office for most of the day, as he glanced out into the MODE offices he noticed that everyone had left, everyone but her of course, he took a deep breath, and walked into her office without knocking. She barely glanced up- Well hello Daniel, I see we're still learning the concept of knocking, nice to see that Harvard education paying off- I'm in love with you, he cut off the remainder of her banter before he lost his nerve…excuse me what did you just say? I said I'm in love with you. That's nice Danny, now get out and close the door behind you. He started to say something, but decided against it, he left and closed the door practically slamming it. She jumped slightly, hoping Daniel hadn't seen the color drain from her face, what the hell kind of admission was that? What the hell was he expecting? Some scene out of one of those god awful chick-flicks, where she would admit that she loved him too, and run into his arms and they would live happily ever after…give me a fucking break, I'm Wilhelmina Slater I don't do sappy chick-flicks, and he's Daniel Meade, never in a million years would she even consider the thought. Over the next few weeks they physically avoided each other, mentally however they were all the other could think about. She could kick herself every time she thought about the possibility, she reasoned that he was attractive, and she could no longer lie to herself and say she hadn't thought about what sex with him would be like. Daniel on the other hand felt like an idiot, how in the hell could he walk into her office and make an admission of that magnitude, no telling how she would use it against him, he cringed every time he thought of all the evil schemes she would come up with to use against him. He sat on his couch watching bad TV nursing a scotch…Fuck you Wilhelmina Slater. She sat in a bathtub full of bubbles sure of how she would handle the situation…Fuck you Daniel Meade. _

_He must have dozed off, he woke up when he heard a sharp knocking at his door, what time was it, he looked at his watch, 3:45am, who the hell could that be, he opened the door and instantly felt a sting across his cheek he looked up, what the hell? You son of a bitch, she yelled barging into his apartment, what the hell he yelled again as he closed the door. That was for making me think about nothing but you for the last 3 weeks, for giving me the ammunition to crush you, while making me have second thoughts about it at the same time. Wait, you're saying you've been thinking about me, about the possibility of an us? Shut up Meade. She pushed him into the door and kissed him, her hands snaked up around his neck, his instantly grabbed her ass, Is she naked under this coat he thought, his hands went around to the belt of her coat he pulled it and underneath she donned a black Le Perla bra and panty set. He drank in her figure for a minute, and then shocked both of them. Are you CRAZY, it's 4 o'clock in the morning in New York City, why would you come over here dressed like that? You have to be kidding me, I come over here to give you what you want, and you're pissed about my methods…MOVE…I'm leaving. Wait you're here so you want this just as bad as I do, you know you don't want to leave, and I for damn sure don't want to leave, I just don't want anything to happen to you. Aww how sweet, but relax Daniel, I'm Wilhelmina Slater, it's not like I rode the D-Train here…Now, Mr. Meade are you going to give me what I came here for, or are you going to continue to lecture me about safety in New York City. _

_(End of Flashback)_

_Damn_, he yelled he knew he had fucked up this time, he downed the remainder of his scotch, he was 10 minutes from booking the red eye to Chicago, when he got a text- _Arrived safely in Chicago, see you soon_. Okay so at least she's talking to me he reasoned. No one truly understood the nature of their relationship they could never seem beyond their past. He couldn't call Betty or his mother to help him fix this mess he made, they would only bash Wilhelmina, and ask him for the millionth time how he puts up with the "Ice Queen", they just didn't get it. He loved her beyond words, and if nothing else he knew that with her he had a woman that would not only walk alongside him through the gates of hell, but if it got to be too much she would drag his ass all the way through as well.

When she got back to her hotel she was bombarded with messages from Daniel, so she decided to put him out of his misery and send him a text, she didn't want to talk to him just yet they would only argue again, she didn't even want to think about him and their blowup before she left for Chicago. He was acting like such a baby; he could at least try and consider her point of view. This was the worse fight they ever had, as a married couple, she was sure they would get through it, but right now she was pissed beyond belief, the gall of him to throw her past with Bradford in her face, they had an agreement that the past would remain in the past if their relationship was ever going to work, it was just too much history there. She spent the greater part of her day thinking about the ridiculousness of their relationship, and all the drama that ensued when they first decided to go public. Claire had fallen completely off the radar; Daniel hadn't seen or heard from her for three months, Wilhelmina had considered it a win/win she got Daniel, and got rid of Claire, "What was there to be angry about right?", but she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a pang of guilt every time she saw the look in Daniel's eyes whenever Claire was mentioned. "What have you allowed this man to do to you, Wilhelmina Slater" she questioned herself. "You're getting soft, and you're not even pregnant yet" "Wait did I just say yet? Yet implies a possibility, and I am not having a baby with Daniel, I don't care how much research he's done on hostile wombs, we are too old to have kids" "DID I JUST SAY I WAS TOO OLD…OUT LOUD" "Now I know I'm getting soft, I'm fucking Wilhelmina Slater, I'm not too old to do a got damn thing" "Great now I'm pissed" She thought back to their argument

(FLASHBACK)

"_Do you ever think about what our child would look like" "No" she lied her answer coming a little too quickly for him, he continued "You never thought about what our little girl would look like with your eyes and nose?" The truth was she had thought about it, and it scared her shitless for more than one reason. How could she even think about having another child at all, Nico wasn't planned, and look how great that turned out. She loved Nico, but she couldn't deny all the mistakes she had made, simply because she wasn't ready to be a parent. At this stage in her life she was actually happy….shocking that Daniel Meade would be the one to make her happy, but he does, and is it wrong for her especially with all the hell she's raised to be this happy, and ask God for more is a bit much…Why can't Daniel see it that way. "Damn It Wilhelmina you can't be that selfish, you mean to tell me you never thought about us having a child together?" "No, Daniel I never thought about having a child with you, or anyone else for that matter." "BULLSHIT" he practically screamed. "Not too long ago you were willing to raise MY 'half-brother' with Connor. " As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back, if looks could kill, he'd be death warmed over. "FUCK YOU DANIEL" she yelled slamming the door practically sprinting to the elevator and the awaiting car down stairs. She had thought about it but let's be realistic how much happiness can someone who has lived their life the way that I have expect? I'm happy with Daniel the way things are now, a shock within itself, isn't a baby too much to ask for? _

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up; she was planning to meet with the owner and editor of _Space_ an upscale home décor magazine, for a drink to discuss _Space _becoming a part of Meade Publications. She looked herself over in the mirror, put on her best game face, and smirked as she thought about her plans once she returned to New York: Kick Daniel's ass for making me think I was too old, and if he was a good sport about it give him the ride of his life.

AN:I decided to try my hand at a Danimina fic. I came to the Ugly Betty community late, but thanks to all the great fics that have been posted I am totally hooked on the Daniel/ Wilhelmina ship. Please read and review, would love to know where I can improve. Not sure where I'm going with this, so all reviews are appreciated.

THANKS,

SL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Meade Publications is now the owner of _Space_, _S'Mac_, and that God awful _CoCo_" She said slamming the contracts down on his desk.

"Where the hell have you been, you were supposed to come home last night, I've been blowing your phone up, I was worried out of my mind. You couldn't pick up a phone and call your husband."

"Relax Daniel, I stayed the extra day to finalize these contracts THAT WAS the point of me going to Chicago, I believe you said 'Expand Meade's catalog', and that's exactly what I did."

"And you couldn't call me once"

"Daniel I was gone for the weekend, not a month, relax, and I was working from the moment I hit the tarmac, in case you've forgotten I have my own magazine to run also. We can't all sit behind this massive desk and pretend to work all day"

"Ouch Wilhelmina, you know you wanted MODE all to yourself, and you wouldn't have it any other way" He said walking around his desk, pulling her in his arms. "How are things at MODE anyway?"

"I've been gone for a weekend, how do you think things are?"

He chuckled, "That bad huh?"

"Marc is very competent as my Creative Director and the shoot he did for this issue was great, but the concept he submitted for the September issue are horrendous"

"Relax you still have five months before the September issue is put to bed"

"Daniel, you know the September issue is the biggest one of the year next to January, and five months is like five days."

"Yes but you know you'll get the issue up to your standards, or kill all of your staff trying, Please try not to fire anybody today, I can't take any more calls from HR about distressed editors and assistants" He briefly kissed her lips.

She bit her bottom lip, not really wanting to initiate the conversation they were both avoiding "Let's have lunch today"

He looked up at her, eyebrow raised, her patent look, "You want to have lunch?"

"Don't be so surprised, what's wrong with me wanting to have lunch with my husband, besides we have to talk anyway"

"Okay, is one o'clock too late, I have budget meetings with _Player _this morning and they will probably go to this afternoon"

"Well we can just meet at home, I have concept meetings this afternoon, and I'm leaving right after"

"Okay see you later" He said as he kissed her lips, pulling her closer in an attempt to deepen it.

"I'll SEE you LATER" she said enunciating each word; she gave him a quick wink and was out the door.

_Later in the MODE OFFICES_

"_Knock, Knock _got a minute"

"For you, Claire…NEVER…what do you want? You are aware that _Hot Flash_ is now on the 10th Floor right?"

"Do you always have to be such a bitch, sometimes I can't believe my son married you, he has to be insane, or you drugged him."

"Umh, and here I thought it was because I was fucking him senseless, a couple times in that chair you're about to sit in…so get comfortable"

Claire immediately jerked her body back into a standing position

"If that's the case then you might want to stay away from your desk as well, not that you do any real work anyway" She chuckled as the color drained from Claire's face.

"I think the only bright side to you being married to my son, is knowing that the two of you won't procreate some demon spawn, known as my grandchild"

"Careful what you wish for Claire you just might get it"

"Wilhelmina please, whatever eggs you have left are certainly on their last leg by now, in case you're not aware you're not thirty something, and even then you'd still be too old"

"Are we really going to talk about age Claire, not when you personally witnessed and Jesus turn water into wine."

"Bitch"

"Look let's not do this all day, I have plans later today, with your son, so what do you want?"

"I have a lunch meeting with reps from Donna Karen, and they specifically requested that I bring you"

"So, again what do you want?" A smirk forming on her lips

"Are you really going to do this, you're going to make me ask you?"

"Why of course Claire, it's not very often that one of needs something from the other so yes, allow me to enjoy this for a minute"

"Look Wilhelmina, Hot Flash could use a few more upscale ad campaigns, and a contract with Donna Karen just might encourage a few more big ads, so will you please attend this meeting with me?" she said practically choking on every word.

"See now was that so hard to do? As I have told you once before the success of Hot Flash is my success, I do have a vested interest in the success of this company…so okay I'm go to your lame ass meeting…Now GET OUT"

"You're still a bitch"

"Of course dear, back at you"

"Marc" she barked walking through the threshold of his office, "I want you to run the concept meeting I scheduled for later today"

"Ooh a little afternoon delight with the hubby"

"Hardly, I have a lunch meeting with Donna Karen reps and Claire. I'm leaving you in charge, and I know you're capable but there are two things: One I want you to fire whoever submitted that Pirates of the Caribbean concept for the September issue. MODE is an innovative cutting edge fashion magazine, that concept is old, tired, and done to death, this is MODE not VOGUE. With that said, keep in mind that MODE is innovative and cutting edge and if you submit anything resembling the bullshit I got while I was in Chicago, I will personally see to it that you are not only banned from _Dude Cruise_ for life, but also that each one of your appendages are removed from your body one by one, am I understood?"

"Yes Wilhelmina, relax I got it new, innovative, cutting edge"

"When did you stop being afraid of me? I don't know if I like it or not"

"When I saw Daniel bend you over his desk in the penthouse, but if it makes you feel any better I'm still a little tiny bit afraid of you"

She gave him her patent Slater glare, a smirk forming on her lips when he began to stutter

"Hhhave a great meeting, expect gggreat things for the September issues concepts"

"A tiny bit my ass" she said as she walked out of his office.

…_Later that afternoon_

_I could kill Claire for even asking me to attend that meeting, what a snooze fest. Just another opportunity for the fashion world to see if Daniel and I are really a couple, to make sure our marriage isn't some colossal joke, BITCHES. I have no idea what made them think they would ever get a hint as to what was going on with Daniel and I, based on a lunch meeting with Claire and I, there's just too much bad blood there. Now that Daniel and I are married, I don't want to scratch her eyes out anymore, but we're far from bosom buddies, and don't pretend to be. We did however manage to be civil enough for the Donna Karen reps to advertise with Hot Flash. I just want to soak in a hot bath and go to sleep._

As she walked into their apartment she was instantly pushed against the wall of their foyer.

"I hate when we fight" he said as he trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, caught up in the feel of his lips, as he lifted her further up the wall, she barely uttered a "So do I", he wouldn't have heard her had they not been so close. Taking the few low moans he heard escape from her as his cue, he took it further unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse.

"I've been thinking Daniel, and we should talk"

"Yes, definitely we should talk" he mumbled as he teased her breast through the lace of her bra

"I think we should talk now"

"Now?, Like right now?"

"Yes, Now"

"I was kind of in the middle of something"

"I know and we can get back to that after I say what I want to say" she said as she walked over to the couch.

He took the seat next to her "So I'm assuming you want to talk about our argument, and I want to say this before you say anything, I'm sorry for throwing what happened with William in your face, I know we agreed that our pasts would remain just that, and it was wrong for me to even go there."

"Why do you want to have a baby now Daniel?"

"That should be obvious Wil, I want to be a father, I want to raise a child with you, our child"

"And, you're sure this has nothing to do with Betty and Matt expecting their first baby soon?"

"What would make you say something like that, I'm happy for Betty, but I've always known I wanted to have kids, and now I know I want to have them with you"

She took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly "okay so what do I have to do?" "I mean besides get fat, pee every five minutes, and go through the most excruciating pain of life"

His smile grew three miles wide "You want to have a baby"

"Yes Daniel, you've done the research, and if it's possible I want to have your baby"

Hearing the last words leave her mouth, he instantly pulled her to him crashing his lips to hers

_She wants to have MY baby_

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to put together this short chapter, between work and school it has gotten away from me. I'm still working on it and have already started on the next chapter. I promise to be better about it. Please read and review :)

Thanks,

SL


	3. Chapter 3

A/N at the end of the chapter

She looked in the mirror, staring at the figure looking back she looked and felt like shit…."I could murder Daniel and curse the day he ever mentioned progesterone levels. According to the fertility specialist Dr. Zhang, she did not have a hostile womb, but extremely low progesterone levels, which according to the doctor is often overlooked in women over forty.

_Oh Gosh there goes that phrase again "women over forty", I've heard that so often, at this point I can literally throttle the next person to use it in a conversation with me_.

Now as per the great doctor and under Daniels extremely watchful eye she has to practically eat her weight in folic acid, and oral progesterone. She couldn't lie she was excited about potentially bringing another life in the world, an opportunity to get it right, but the process was hell. Daniel and Dr. Zhang had her on so many hormones; mood swings were beginning to be an understatement, even for her. She heard him shift and get out of bed. In a flash she could see his reflection smiling back at her.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he said leaning against the door frame

"Morning" he looked so cute and well rested she could punch him in the face; she hadn't slept well in weeks. He moved behind her, and wrapped an arm around her waist as he kissed her neck and suckled her earlobe. She couldn't help but smile; a plus to all these hormones- there wasn't a moment when she didn't want to jump his bones. He kissed her cheek again and noticed the devious grin on her face.

"We're going to be late for work aren't we?" he asked.

"Count on it" she said pulling his mouth to hers kissing him breathless. He lifted her on top of the bathroom counter; she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He moved from her lips to her neck, his hands roamed her body. He pulled her nightgown above her head and threw it on the floor. He closed the space between them, as she pushed his pajama pants down, and they fell down around his ankles. He proceeded to kiss and caress every inch of her body. She loved the way he loved her, his hands and lips on her body were driving her crazy, her body was on FIRE. She couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer, guiding him into her center. He lifted her from the counter, as she dug her nails into his back, she bit his left shoulder blade, he winced at the pain. Never ceasing his deep thrusts he moved pressing her back against the wall, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, her light moans and the feel of her soft skin was intoxicating, and Daniel wasn't sure if he would be able to hold on much longer. She gazed deep into his eyes and could see he was near his release, as his eyes began to roll back and his muscles began to tense, she tightened her walls around him. She moved her lips to his ear whispering "harder" and biting his earlobe. This woman was his undoing, he bucked his hips harder, thrusting deeper, and deeper. He heard her cry out her release, and followed with his own. Kissing her forehead, nose, and lips he let her down gently. She moved to the shower and turned on the hot water. She collected their discarded clothing and put them in the laundry hamper.

As steam filled the room, "Are you ready for round two?" she asked with a wink stepping into the shower.

He chuckled "Woman, you are insatiable"

"Yes, I am, and you love it, now get your ass in this shower"

At 9:30, Daniel helped Wilhelmina out of their town car. An hour and a half later than he usually did, and 30 minutes before his meeting with the editor and chief of _S'Mac, _a magazine he knew nothing about, he was planning to prepare for his meeting earlier, but there was no way he was going to disappoint Wilhelmina, not with the mood swings she had been having lately.

While they waited for the elevator he asked "Babe, what the hell is the point of _S'Mac_ magazine?"

"Moved to the top floor and you still need me to save your ass huh Mr. Meade?" "All you need to know is _S'Mac_ is a successful lifestyle magazine, their readership focuses on the 25-35 age-group, and last year their profits increased 15 percent." "They need better advertising, focus on that in your meeting"

He kissed her as the elevator doors closed. "Where would I be without you Mrs. Meade?" he asked moving his kisses down to her neck.

"Hum, I don't know, folding shirts at _The Gap_"

"Ouch, that was cold" he said smacking her on the butt as she stepped off the elevator.

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to find out" She said with a wink as the elevator doors closed again.

She walked into her office, Tracy her new assistant, hot on her heels.

"Good morning Mrs. Meade, I mean Ms. Slater."

She had, had quite a few assistants since Marc's promotion, and Tracy was the one who had lasted the longest. God knows why she was nothing like Marc, in fact the girl was borderline nerdy, but she had impeccable fashion sense, was efficient, and smart enough to be scared shitless in Wilhelmina's presence, all great qualities she looked for in an assistant.

"Save the pleasantries for someone who cares Tracy, what's on my schedule for today?"

"Well you have a staff meeting at 11:00, a Dr. Zhang called this morning, I left the number where you can call him back on your desk, the reps from Marc Jacobs called, and they want to unveil their new line on eyewear in a MODE photo shoot, oh and a Chadwick Bell has been waiting for you since 8:30"

"Who?" she asked totally unaware as to whom he was.

"Chadwick Bell, he was featured in fashion week this year."

"Oh okay send him in at 10:00, and bring me a cup a tea, would you please?"

"Right away Ms. Slater" she said practically sprinting out of the office.

She moved to her desk to return Dr. Zhang's call.

"_Dr. Zhang's office, this is his assistant Heather" _

"Yes, Heather this is Wilhelmina Meade, I was returning Dr. Zhang's phone call from earlier"

"_Mrs. Meade, he has left the office for a few hours and he won't be back until after lunch, I will have him call you back first thing" _

"Do you know what this is about, is it something serious?"

Heather could pick up on the panic in Wilhelmina's voice

"_Relax Mrs. Meade, if it was something to be worried about the doctor would have called you into the office" "He probably wants to give you the results of your tests, your records indicate that we implanted embryos five weeks ago, and you had blood work done a week ago" "Try and relax, and I'll be sure to have the doctor call you back right after lunch."_

"Thank You Heather" and she disconnected the call

"Tracy" she barked in her usual tone, "Send in the designer"

Chadwick Bell rushed in Wilhelmina's office, pushing a rack of his latest line in front of him. It was his line last year that had finally gotten him noticed and a meeting with Wilhelmina, he was hoping to get his new fall collection featured in MODE's September issue. As he presented his designs Wilhelmina sat at her desk, stark still, only tilting her head slightly to the right as the last design was revealed.

"You can go, be sure to leave your information with Tracy on your way out."

Chadwick Bell packed up his designs and fled the office in a flash, practically knocking Marc down in the process.

"She's more intimidating than Anna Wintour could ever be"

"Hold your tongue, we never mention THAT name in these offices" "Have you lost your mind" An overly dramatic Marc exploded.

Hearing their exchange from her office, Wilhelmina decided Chadwick Bell had just gotten his collection into the September issue. One upping that bitch Wintour at any moment was always a plus.

"Willie" Marc said poking his head in her doorway, "The staff meeting is getting ready to start; we're all waiting on you"

"You can't have the staff meeting without me, so keep on waiting; I'll be heading that way shortly." "Now get out, and close the door behind you" She said putting Tracy on speaker.

"Tracy, if Dr. Zhang calls back on the office line I don't care who I'm meeting with interrupt me." "Oh and confirm my 2 o'clock lunch date with Daniel."

_Not that he'd be foolish enough to cancel_, she thought to herself.

"Right away Mrs. Meade" the assistant answered nervously.

"Tracy, haven't we had this conversation once before, under what circumstances are you to call me Mrs. Meade?"

"Only in the presence of your mother-in-law"

"Never refer to Claire as my mother-in-law, ugh leaves a bad taste in my mouth"

"THIS" she yelled holding up the concept photos of vampires and werewolves in couture ripped and covered in blood. "Is juvenile, it damages the brand" "Our target audience is not a group of twelve year olds salivating over those idiotic vampire books and movies. MODE is a fashion magazine we set trends, we DO NOT follow them."

"I AM NOT HAPPY PEOPLE" "And until I am kiss your loved ones goodbye, and expect to return home to dead pets, you all will be spending a lot more time here." She looked down at her phone and saw that she had missed Dr. Zhang's call again.

"Shit" she mumbled to herself. "Get your asses in gear people, your jobs depend on it" Silence fell over the conference room, everyone afraid to move. "Why are you all still here…GO" with that everyone scattered and rushed to their perspective areas. She looked around the conference room to make sure she was alone. She checked her voicemail,

Dr. Zhang had left the only message: _"Good Morning Mrs. Meade, I'm sorry we keep missing one another, I have fantastic news, so great I'll just leave it on your voicemail. I checked your blood work, and based on your hormone levels you are pregnant. I'd like to set up an appointment to make sure everything is okay, so call the office and make arrangements as soon as possible. Congratulations again, and see you soon." _

She gripped the table for support, and wiped the tear that had made its way down her face; her hand instantly went to her stomach.

"Tracy, cancel all of my appointments today and tomorrow, if there is a problem talk to Marc, and let him decided if it's important enough to get in touch with me." She yelled walking to the elevator.

"Daniel, I have something I need to tell you"

"I sure hope it's not anymore bad news" "_Player _lost three advertisers, the Editor in Chief of _S'Mac_ is a pretentious asshole, and my assistant just quit something about- He stopped as Dr. Zhang's message played in the office, Wilhelmina had set the phone on the desk in front of him. All he heard was _you're pregnant _he sprinted around the desk and wrapped her in the tightest hug possible, lifting her off the ground briefly. "Are you okay, you should sit down" he said guiding her to the chair in front of his desk. "Can I get you anything, are you hungry?"

"Daniel, calm down, I'm fine"

He knelt down in front of her as his hand went to touch her stomach. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Daniel, I'm fine, a little shocked, but I'm okay?"

He leaned in a kissed her, "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm ecstatic, I just didn't think it would happen this fast, it's only been 3 months Daniel."

"Good, me too" he kissed her again "Let's go home"

"Okay, but actually I'm a little hungry" she admitted. He chuckled thinking about Wilhelmina Slater saying out loud that she was hungry.

"We can stop and get something on the way home, whatever you want."

A/N

Sorry I've been so lax with the updates. Life has truly gotten away from me. Thanks for all the GREAT reviews, I really appreciate them all. I hope you all are continuing to enjoy the fic, and continue to read and review.

SL


	4. Chapter 4

SL

Chapter 4

"Daniel, Daniel" she said shaking him awake.

"Wilhelmina are you okay, is the baby okay?" he asked more than a little startled.

This had been going on for two months now, he'd finally get to sleep, and she'd wake him up for one thing or another. Last night it was to get ice-cream and the night before she wanted a hamburger; to which he asked "Don't you have any daytime cravings" she threw the remote at him just missing his head.

"What is it you need Wilhelmina, its three o'clock in the morning" the agitation clear in his tone.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Wilhelmina I haven't slept a full night in weeks and I just went to sleep two hours ago."

"You haven't slept a full night in weeks? Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know you had morning sickness, afternoon sickness, night sickness, an expanding waistline, and raging hormones. I'm sorry Daniel, am I being insensitive?" she yelled turning on her side snatching the sheets and duvet with her.

"Willie I'm sorry baby" he said as he rubbed her back. "What's the matter, do you need anything?" he asked softening his voice way more than usual, realizing it may be necessary if either of them were going to get any semblance of sleep tonight.

"I had a bad dream Daniel, I dreamt that something was wrong with the baby, and there was nothing we could do about it. What if something is wrong with the baby and it turns out to be all my fault?"

He pulled her in his arms close to his chest; "nothing is going to go wrong, the baby will be fine, you will be fine, everything is going to be okay." He half snickered to himself and it didn't go unnoticed by Wilhelmina.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I just never thought there would be a day when I would be the strong one, reassuring you. I kind of like it."

She playfully hit his chest, "Well don't get used to it, right now my hormones are running wild, you have no choice but to be the strong one." "I could go for some ice cream right now; you should make that happen strong one."

"Our sales are up, we banked some pretty high profile ad campaigns, and projections show our readership increasing among male readers 30 to 35. Ahh, Daniel's attempt to stifle a yawn had failed miserably and now all eyes were on him. "Yeah, that sounds good Mike" he covered, although he had no clue what was just said, he barely got any sleep last night , when he finally got back from his umpteenth ice cream run, Wilhelmina was fast asleep.

"What's the matter Danny, the Mrs. keeping you up at night?" Mike and the rest of the guys from _Player_ teased him.

"Not quite how you would imagine" Daniel mumbled to himself.

"Hey Daniel we're all going for a quick game of basketball this afternoon, you interested?" Daniel thought about it for a second, "let me check my schedule." He hit the speed dial on his phone for Wilhelmina's office as he stepped out of ear shot of the guys. "Hey babe, how are you, how are things down at MODE?"

"Daniel, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting? You know how I am, you just left my office an hour ago, and you called during the meeting. Everything is fine"

"You're right, but I was calling to make sure you didn't need anything, I'm going to play basketball with the guys from _Player._" "Is that okay?" he whispered into the phone.

"The guys from _Player_ aren't they all in their mid-20s? You're not having a mid-life crisis on me already are you Daniel?" she joked.

"Ha Ha I shouldn't be gone long, call me on my cell if you need anything, see you later." He turned around and was met by the stares of Mike, Rick, and Brian.

"Did Wilhelmina say it was okay for little Daniel to play some two on two?" Mike teased.

"Did she say what time you had to be back?" Brian continued.

"Hey lay off him guys, I never thought I'd see the day they legendary Daniel Meade…Whipped" Rick said putting his arm on Daniel's shoulder.

"All of you shut the hell up, I'm not whipped, I'm married, there's a difference too bad the three of you will never know it." He chucked as they got on the elevator. "Now get ready for this ass whipping you two are about to get" he said pointing at Mike and Brian, "I got Rick"

_Meanwhile down at MODE_

Wilhelmina set the proofs she had been looking at for the past hour on her desk, and walked out of her office. She was thrilled when Daniel called to tell her he was going to play basketball. Since they found out about her pregnancy, he had been following her around like a lost puppy. "Tracy confirm my lunch with Tom Ford, and get me a town car."

"Right away—good afternoon, Mrs. Meade"

"Clair, what are you doing here, isn't there anywhere else you could be."

"Whatever Wilhelmina, I did not come here to see you I came to see Daniel."

"Aww poor Claire, dementia setting in already, Daniel doesn't work here he works upstairs."

"Bite me Wilhelmina, I already went to his office and his assistant didn't know where he was, and he's been spending an awful lot of time down here lately."

"Ms. Slater, I hate to interrupt, but Tom Ford had to cancel your lunch appointment, I've already rescheduled it, would you also like for me to cancel your reservations at _21 Club_"

"No, Tracy don't cancel Ms. Slater's reservations we'll be using them."

"The hell we will. Why would I go to lunch with you Claire, I don't like you, and what is that?" Wilhelmina asked pointing to the _Sloan Kettering Cancer Center_ folder sticking out of her bag.

"None of your business" She answered pushing the folder further down in her bag.

"Whatever it's not like I give a shit anyway, Cancel the reservations Tracy." Wilhelmina said turning on her heels heading back into her office.

"Tracy don't cancel the reservations" Claire shot back following her into her office and closing the door behind her. "Look Wilhelmina, the two of us can be civil enough to sit down and have lunch together, and even if we can't I'm hungry, and judging by your recent weight gain you probably are too."

"Go to hell Claire"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Wilhelmina get your damn bag and come on."

"Why are you pushing this so hard, lunch with me of all people, I certainly don't want to have lunch with you."

"Wilhelmina would you just get your purse and come the hell on"

"FINE, Claire you win, I have my purse, let's go."

After a nearly silent car ride and 20 minutes later they were being shown to their table at _21 Club_. Soon after a waiter comes to take their order and when Wilhelmina orders the aged sirloin, in lieu of her usual salad Claire gave her a suspicious glare. "What? I'm hungry too." "So Claire are you going to tell me why you insisted we have lunch together, or are we just going to continue to sit and make poor attempts at small talk."

"It's like I told you, I am hungry, and eating lunch with you is better than nobody"

The waiter brings out their food, and they eat in silence. Tired of the tension and figuring it can't possible get any worse than it is now. "Are you going to tell me what that folder was about?"

"Wilhelmina it really isn't that serious it was just a folder relax, you won't be rid of me anytime soon"

Wilhelmina nodded her understanding, but something about the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice, she knew she was lying. Just as Wilhelmina was about to push the subject further, she was cut off by her ringing cell phone.

"Mrs. Meade"

"Yes"

"This is nurse Rogers at Presbyterian Hospital"

"Okay, I'm confused as to why you're calling me"

"I'm calling about your husband Daniel Meade, he was brought in a little while ago, and he had an accident."

Claire could see the panic on her face, "Wilhelmina is everything okay?" When she doesn't answer… "Wilhelmina?"

"We have to go Claire; Daniel's been in an accident"

Claire paid the bill and when she looked up Wilhelmina was already walking to the town car.

When they arrive at the hospital nurse Rogers has no information to give them, aside from Daniel being in a minor accident, and that the doctors were with him now.

"I don't understand why they can't tell us anything" Wilhelmina said pacing the waiting room floor.

"Wilhelmina would you please sit your ass down, you're making me dizzy, relax, I'm sure Daniel is fine."

"Why are you so calm, you love to coddle Daniel, I thought it would be me calming you down." She said taking the seat next to Claire.

"Well I am worried, I just have a lot on my mind, and I'm sure Daniel is fine, how much harm could he do to himself playing basketball?"

"If you say so" Wilhelmina bit her bottom lip, and hesitated a little in saying "You know if and when you're ready to tell me about that folder in your bag, I'm here."

Claire looked over at her "and if you want to tell me why you actually ate an entire meal, and explain this quick weight gain, I'm here too." She said placing her hand on top of Wilhelmina's as they waited. They sat like that for a while, neither of them 100 percent sure if they could trust the other with the secrets they were both holding.

Finally a doctor came looking for them. "Mrs. Meade"

"Yes" both Wilhelmina and Claire answered, Daniel is my husband, and this is my mother in law, Claire Meade" Wilhelmina said getting up to shake the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Romani"

"How is Daniel?"

"Relax, Mrs. Meade, your husband is fine the x-rays show no broken bones he has a slight sprain, we bandaged him up, and I want him to stay off his ankle for a couple of days, get this prescription filled for pain, and I scheduled a follow up for him a week from now, just so we can check the swelling, and its healing. Not to worry he should be back to normal in about two weeks."

"Thank you doctor" Claire said taking the prescription from him, "Can we see him?" she asked.

"Actually we're releasing him; he should be coming out soon."

As Daniel walked through the door Wilhelmina met him at the threshold, and kissed him, then she pulled back and hit him in his arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You scared the hell out of me you know?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm fine now it's not even a bad sprain, how are you?" he asked kissing her cheek and putting his hand on her stomach. Wilhelmina immediately pulled back and looked over at Claire.

"Hey mom I didn't see you there" Claire who hadn't missed a moment of their exchange looked at Wilhelmina, and back at Daniel.

"You're my son, and you were taken to the hospital, where else would I be?" She tilted her head only then did she notice his crutches. "Crutches huh? Not the nicest of parting gifts, but as long as you're okay."

"I'm fine you two honestly, can we go home now I'm actually kind of tired."

"Yes, we can go home, but I need to stop at MODE first" Wilhelmina interjected "I have to get the book"

"Well you two go ahead, I'll take a cab home."

"A cab, mom are you feeling okay? Come back to MODE with us and take a town car home"

"I'll be fine, I've ridden in a cab before Daniel, and besides I have errands to run anyway."

_Later that Day in Daniel and Wilhelmina's apartment_

Wilhelmina walked into the kitchen only to find Daniel staring into the refrigerator aimlessly. "You know that the content won't change just because you stare in there for hours."

"Why don't we have any food in here?"

"Daniel we're not those kind of people, we do dinners and lunches, besides you didn't marry me for my cooking skills anyway." He closed the refrigerator door, leaning back on the counter pulling her with him kissing her deeply, his hands moved to her shoulders sliding the straps of her nightgown down. He moved from kissing her lips to placing small wet kisses on her neck and shoulders. He switched their positions pinning her between him and the counter, and before she could fully process what was happening he lifted her on top of the counter, assaulting her breasts that were now at eye level. He heard several small moans escape her lips. She used her feet to push his pants down and wrapped her legs around his waist locking her ankles, pulling him closer. He teased her center with his arousal; she unlocked her ankles and pulled back.

He looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"I wanna be on top"

He immediately hopped up on the counter, and winced in pain, he had forgotten all about his ankle. "Are you okay, we can't do this you're supposed to have your ankle elevated" He grabbed her as she moved to get down. "No, I'm fine see its elevated" he bounced his sprained ankle as it hung over the edge of the counter.

He pulled her on top of him, as she straddled him "I don't think this is what the doctor had in mind when he said keep your ankle elevated." "Umm hum" he said as she finally joined their bodies. Just as she found a rhythm they heard an all too familiar slam of the front door followed by "Daniel I thought I would bring you some dinner, your assistant said I had just missed you, she gave me your keys you left them in the office." Claire said bounding towards the kitchen. "I know Wilhelmina doesn't know what a pot looks like, let alone how to use one."

"Why does your mother have the keys to our apartment?" "Fire your assistant immediately" realizing they had no time to escape their compromising position… "Claire great to see you, as always your timing is impeccable." Wilhelmina said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"OH MY GOD" Claire yelled when she finally made it to the kitchen dropping the container of risotto. Daniel leaned forward to rest his forehead on Wilhelmina's shoulder, stifling a laugh he looked up and waved "Hi mom".

"HI MOM you two disgust me can't you go five minutes without pawing each other?

"Claire we're married, married people have sex, it's great for your complexion, you should try it."

"Go to hell Wilhelmina"

"I plan to dear, but first I was tending to more important business." Wilhelmina said with a wink and a roll of her hips. "A pleasure as always Claire"

Heading for the door Claire left with one final remark…"BITCH" and slammed the door.

"Talk about a mood killer the sight of your mother has ruined the mood; I'm going to take a shower." She said collecting her discarded nightgown.

When Wilhelmina returns from her shower she finds Daniel sitting at the table eating the risotto Claire had left, she grabs his fork and snatches the container from him. Just as he was about to protest his phone rang. "Daniel Meade"

Wilhelmina hearing only his side of the conversation waited for him to end his call

"I completely forgot about that meeting, thank you for calling to remind me, but could you hold on for just a minute."

"Wilhelmina babe, you think you could sit in on an ad meeting for me with _Extreme Sports Magazine _I think it's the only meeting I have for the rest of the week." Wilhelmina contorted her face into a look of disgust at the thought of _Extreme Sports Magazine_. He looked at her pleadingly. "Fine Daniel, I'll go to the meeting just have your assistant forward the information and your schedule to Tracy."

"Hello, Grace are you still there?"

"Okay good, I won't be able to make the meeting, but Wilhelmina can, if you would please forward the information to Wilhelmina's assistant Tracy, and any other meetings I have planned for the rest of the week, I won't be back in the office until Monday."

Wilhelmina sat in her office adding a few more notes to the book before the ad rep meeting. She is interrupted by her ringing phone.

"Wilhelmina Slater"

"_Hey how are things going over there?" _

"What you don't trust me? Relax Daniel things are going fine, I'm getting ready to go to your meeting now." "How's your ankle are you keeping it elevated?"

"Yeah it's elevated, and I'm bored out of my mind watching _The View_"

"Something is wrong with this picture, I'm here pregnant working my ass off, and you're at home watching that God awful daytime TV."

"That's actually why I was calling you; I want you to come home?"

"Why?"

"I miss you, and I hate being here alone."

"You're a big boy Daniel, I'm sure you'll be fine, and besides at least one of us has to work."

"Ha, I work plenty, and don't pretend like you're not there in seventh heaven, the Meade empire all to yourself, and I'm not there to screw anything up"

"This has been a dream of mine for a while, too bad you'll be back here next week, but let me know the next time you want to try and recapture your youth playing basketball with men nearly half your age I can arrange for you to hurt your other leg. Seriously Daniel all kidding aside, I have to run the meeting is starting soon, I'll be home later."

As she headed towards the elevator busy responding to emails on her BlackBerry, she barely notices the ad reps on the elevator heading to the same meeting. She finally reads the email from Daniel's assistant, figuring if she has to sit in this meeting she should at least know what product the company wanted to advertise with them.

_Great_ she thinks, _an ad for nutritional bars and shakes how original_ for_ Extreme Sports Magazine, what idiots pulling death defying stunts and labeling them extreme just asinine if you ask me. _

She walked into the conference room, taking a seat in the back, she was only here to observe, and if they bored her to death with their pitch she could at least make sure work got done down at MODE. She had to admit halfway through the presentation of their product she was impressed, that is until she heard a familiar aussie accent, the bastard had the nerve to wink at her.

_How the hell did he get this job? Do his employers know he's a stealing, lying, conniving, asshole_?

Once the meeting was over she packed up her things more than ready to leave, and just as she made it to the door he grabbed her arm. "So I see you're finally running things here at Meade, what did you do with our boy Daniel, and his old bag of bones for a mother?" She chuckled slightly at his dig toward Claire.

"Conner, I see prison didn't allow you to stay up on current events, how did you get this job anyway?"

"It's easy to get a job when you own the company love"

"Is that so, you wouldn't have happened to have started this company with any of the stolen Meade money?"

"Everything alright in here Mrs. Meade?" Travis editor in chief of _Extreme Sports Magazine _noticed how Conner had grabbed her arm earlier and just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"Fine thank you Travis"

The look that bit of news gave Conner you probably could have bought him for a nickel. "Mrs. Meade?" You're married to Daniel?" He finally let go of her arm and she leaned in to whisper in his ear "hurts doesn't it" she turned to walk out of the conference room, and as she reached the threshold she added "Oh and I'm having his baby too." She turned again and continued on her way, when she reached Diane, Travis' assistant, "Diane please inform Travis as well as Mr. Owens neither _Extreme Sports Magazine_ nor any other Meade publication will be doing business with Mr. Owens or his company, and if he's still in that conference room in five minutes call security."

She walked to the elevator heading back down to MODE feeling vindicated; she was done with Conner long before today and she was glad he was out of her life, but as the elevator doors closed she had a gnawing feeling in her gut that this wouldn't be the last time she saw or heard from Conner Owens.

A/N

Thanks for staying with me I now I'm terrible with regular updates…I am trying to get better though. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please read and review, I do read all the reviews and I appreciate all of them.

Thanks,

SL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N at the end of the chapter

She walked into the apartment tired being an understatement. She slipped out of her shoes and headed in the direction of their bedroom.

"Hey babe" Daniel greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" "How did the meeting go?"

"You really don't want to know" She replied not quite sure if she should tell him about Conner just yet. "How's your ankle?"

"Not too bad I think I should be able to move around on it tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah we have that charity ball tonight"

"I ran you a bath and had your dress pressed, I can't believe you forgot about it"

"Ugh"

"Wil we can't back out now we've been planning this for months, we have to at least make an appearance."

"Fine, thanks for the bath come sit with me, I want to ask you about something."

Sitting in the bathtub Wilhelmina leans into his chest he grabs her hand. "Where the hell is your ring?"

"Whoa there Danny, thanks to your child here my fingers are starting to swell, it's in my bag."

"Oh thank God, I thought you lost it, that's a 6 karat diamond." "You never told me how the meeting went."

"How did you find out about that company?"

"Beck's pitched it to me once before, but more recently one of their investors called for a meeting, why did something happen?"

"No nothing serious happened, but when I tell you this you have to promise not to get mad." "Do you promise?"

"Yes, Wil, I promise, now would you please tell me what happened, I'm guessing the deal fell through."

"Conner owns the company. Daniel"

"What?" He jolted forward pushing Wilhelmina up as well "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I knew you would overreact, and it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal, Wil, you used to be in love with him, and he nearly bankrupt the entire Meade Empire."

"I'll admit he's one smug son of a bitch, but the key word in your sentence is used to be, and Meade is doing better than ever. Why get upset about Conner, he shouldn't even be on our radar, we're having a baby, we should be happy" She turned to look at him, "now let's go to the charity ball." She kissed his cheek and pulled the drain out of the tub.

A little more than an hour later Daniel walks into the bedroom to see what's taking Wilhelmina so long, she's standing in front of the mirror in a black strapless Valentino. "I'm a whale"

"Aww babe you're pregnant, you haven't gained that much weight."

"I didn't hear you deny that I was a whale."

"Babe you're not a whale, you're three months pregnant"

"Valentino doesn't complement pregnancy very well, especially if you're trying to hide it."

"You look perfect, but since we're on the subject…" he hesitates and she cocks her eyebrow in his direction. "When are we going to start telling people about the baby?"

"I don't know, at first I wanted to wait until we were sure everything was okay, but now I just really don't care if anybody knows."

"Can we at least tell my mother?"

"Yes, we can take her to lunch and tell her in front of witnesses."

"You think she'll take the news badly, we've been married for almost 2 years now."

"No, she'll at least pretend to be happy, besides I think she already suspects it anyway." She said as she sliped into her shoes.

"Stilts again?"

"Daniel you don't get to critique my choice in shoes, I can't afford to be seen in flats, and next you'll be expecting me to wear tennis shoes."

"I just want you to be careful"

"I always am, now let's go"

When they arrive at the charity ball they're bombarded with cameras

"_Daniel…Wilhelmina is there trouble in paradise…where's your ring"_

"No Comment" Daniel answers as he pushes Suzuki's camera man out of the way, and guides Wilhelmina away. They enter the ballroom and it's a complete snooze fest already. Daniel looks over at Wilhelmina and can see the agony begin to set in. He whispers in her ear "I'm going to get us something to drink, we'll rub a few elbows, I'll write a check, and we can go, an hour tops is that okay?"

"Fine let's just hurry"

When Daniel returns, Wilhelmina is talking to a rep from Microsoft, James McCoy, they had met once before at Harvard. He was a nerd turned ladies' man with the help of the millions he had in the bank. He approached them, "James, how are you this evening?" He hands Wilhelmina a drink. "Just fine Daniel, Wilhelmina was just telling me about the new titles you have acquired, I was hoping to get some ad space with one of your tech magazines for this new product I'm developing" "Well I'll definitely look into that, call my assistant and we'll set up a meeting." He excuses himself and Wilhelmina, he notices her quizzical look. "You can drink the drink, it's just club soda we have to keep up appearances, especially with Suzuki on the prowl."

"Can we leave now, we've made an appearance, and I'm exhausted"

"If you're ready to leave, then we can go, do you want anything before we go home?"

"No, I'm fine just tired, it's been a long day"

When they get back to the apartment Wilhelmina is asleep in minutes. Daniel climbs in bed behind her, and it's not too long before he is asleep too.

The next morning MODE

"Good Morning Willie."

"What is it that you want Marc?"

"Whoa what's got you in this _Wilnasty_ mood today, I saw Debra scurry out of here crying before 9 this morning, what did pasty face do this time?"

"She should wear more concealer, now what do you want Marc, I have a magazine to run with an incompetent staff, I'm sure there is something else you should be doing." Before he can reply Daniel opens the door

"I'm back I finally got the ice cream you requested- Häagen-Dazs Green Tea Ice Cream, I didn't even know this flavor existed" he hands her the ice cream and a spoon.

"Wilhelmina Slater… are you eating ice cream?" "What have you done to her?" Marc questions Daniel.

"Dial it back Nancy I'm fine, I just wanted some ice cream."

"Wilhelmina Slater eating ice cream, no one will believe this" he said cell phone in hand

"I swear Marc if you took a picture of me with your cell phone I'm going to kill you and eat you."

Daniel chuckled a little, "Do you need anything else Wil?" Just as she was about to answer him Suzuki St Pierre and a Fashion TV report came through loud and clear.

_Is there trouble in Meade paradise? Wilhelmina slater has been seen sans the giant rock given to her by boy toy turned hubby Daniel Meade. Is Wilhelmina making her relationship with husband Daniel a Bermuda Love Triangle? Gossip is buzzing that former flame of La Slater-Meade, Conner Owens, has actually never been a former flame, and that Mrs. Meade has been in contact with his since day one of his prison sentence. When we contacted the Slater-Meade camp they weren't available for comment…hum I wonder it all this stress is the cause of Wilhelmina's slight weight gain, but you didn't hear that last part from me. _

She shuts the TV off and Daniel just looks at her dumbfounded, Marc finally decides to speak up, "I wasn't going to say anything, but you have put on a pound or two"

"Marc LEAVE" she said through gritted teeth, Marc flew from the room immediately shutting the door behind him.

"That bastard we are making a statement TODAY" Daniel all but yells. "The media is going to be all over you, I just want you and the baby to be safe."

"I'm not going to be pushed into anything, this is bullshit, it's not true and that's all that matters, just another way for Conner to fuck with us, and I for one refuse to let him get the upper hand, I won't give him the satisfaction, I want to continue on with our lives as normal, this will blow over" She said pulling him to her.

"Fine, but will you at least put your rings back on?"

"Already done see" she raises her hand to show him her bling

"Thank you" he said as he kissed her briefly "and until this thing blows over don't leave the building alone, the media is going to be all over this" "I've got a meeting to get to, but I should be back by the time you're ready to go"

"A meeting, with who?

"James McCoy"

"Wow that was fast" "Okay see you later" she kissed him again and as he left she had a feeling he was lying.

Walking to the elevator he called his assistant, "Grace I need you to reschedule my meeting with James McCoy, and hold my calls, I'm going to be out of the office for a while."

"_Shall I say where you are if Mrs. Meade calls?" _

"No she shouldn't call; she knows I'm going to be out of the office"

Before he knew it he was walking into the TrimQuick office. The blond receptionist greeted him "Hi, I'm Amber, who are you here to see, do you have an appointment?"

"Actually no I don't have an appointment, I'm here to see Mr. Owens, I'm from Extreme Sports Magazine, and I just have some papers for him to sign."

"Well go right in he should be just ending a call."

When he opens the door Conner has his back to the door. "Stay the fuck away from my wife."

Conner let out a light hearted chuckle, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up." "Danny, Danny, Danny you don't want to get into a pissing match with me mate, I guarantee you'll lose…just ask your wife."

"You son of a Bitch" Conner looked up and all he could see was the rage in Daniels eyes as he lunged toward him. Daniel landed several punches before security was successfully able to break them apart.

"Get him the hell out of here" Conner yelled.

"Do you want us to call the police sir?"

"No that won't be necessary, just get him out of here"

An hour later Daniel is drowning his sorrows in a dive bar. After about his fourth scotch Wilhelmina walks in, and takes a seat at the bar next to him. "I hope this is not your idea of keeping me stress free, you had to go there, you just couldn't let this blow over could you?" "If you thought what Suzuki said before was bad, what do you think he's going to say when he sees you now?" "A school yard fight, do you feel better now, do you feel like the tougher man Daniel, walking around with a busted lip and a black eye?"

"If you think this is bad you should see what Conner looks like." He smirks at his own comment

"This isn't funny Daniel"

"Can we talk about this at home?"

"No because you're not coming home tonight, what's crazy is I knew you were lying when you left the office earlier today." "You're about to be a father Daniel, it's time you start acting like an adult" With that she gets down from the bar stool and leaves.

When he returns to his office Wilhelmina is there arguing with Claire, "Why the hell is Daniel all over Fashion TV with a bloody shirt and black eye?"

"He'll probably have a hangover by morning too, but that's not my problem either, I'll let him tell you."

"What did you do to my son?"

"What did I do, this time Claire he did it to himself. I'm not in the mood for this shit, talk to your boozehound son, I'm going home."

"Wait Wil don't go" Daniel said finally making his presence known from the doorway

"I've said all I have to say, talk to your mother." She grabs her bag and storms out of the office.

When she gets to the lobby she can see the media frenzy waiting for her outside. She leaves the building pushing her way through the dozens of reporters, just as she reaches the car her heel gets caught in a crack in the curb, and she is pushed into the closed car door her hand immediately goes to protect her stomach. Seeing the commotion Bruce the elevator repairman for the Meade building runs out and helps Wilhelmina back in the building and calls Daniel. They wait for him behind the desk in the lobby. Daniel is downstairs and at her side in a flash. He kneels down in front of her

"Wil, babe, are you okay?"

She leans in to whisper in his ear "Daniel I think something is wrong" He looks in her eyes and all he can see is fear and that scares the hell out of him.

"Everything is going to be okay, come on we're going to go to the hospital."

Daniel and Bruce push through the crowd of reporters and get her in the awaiting car safely. She grips her stomach and winces in pain; they head straight for Mt. Sinai.

When they arrive Dr. Zhang's assistant Heather, directs them to an examining room, and asks a barrage of questions.

"What exactly happened?" Wilhelmina just stares off into space as Daniel answers her questions, explaining the incident that had just occurred. "We're probably just being overly cautious, but we just want to make sure that the baby is okay."

"I understand we're glad you came in it doesn't hurt to be sure." "The doctor will be with you in just a second, Wilhelmina if I could get you to lay back and lift your dress for the ultrasound."

Heather squirts the goo on Wilhelmina's growing stomach and instantly the baby's heart beat fills the room. "Everything appears to be fine with the little one." Both Daniel and Wilhelmina breathe a sigh of relief. Heather leaves just as Dr. Zhang walks in.

"Wilhelmina I understand you had an accident today, the baby appears to be fine but just to make sure I want to come back on Wednesday to be safe." "This is an extremely high risk pregnancy. Daniel, you need to be doing all you can to keep her stress levels down, and make sure she's taking care of herself, both of their lives depend on it."

The car ride home is a quiet one Wilhelmina hadn't said much of anything since they left the hospital. Later that night Daniel watches her sleep, thankful that both she and the baby are okay. After a while he finally decides to climb in bed behind her. He notices how hot she is to the touch, he moves in closer and he is drenched in her sweat, he looks down and notices that it's not sweat but blood. "Oh my God" he shakes her awake but she is unresponsive. He jumps up and calls for an ambulance. When the paramedics arrive they put Wilhelmina on a stretcher and rush her down stairs and to an ER. Dr. Zhang and his team rush her off to on OR when they arrive, leaving Daniel in the waiting room alone. He paced the waiting room for hours, waiting on a word from anybody. He pulled at his hair to keep from crying, he needed to calm down. He paced the floor for a while longer and took a few deep breaths. Dr. Zhang's words ringing in his ears_, both their lives depend on it_. They would both be okay, they had to be fine. He kept telling himself that and just as his breathing returned to normal, Dr. Zhang walked through the ER doors. His facial expression was unreadable. Daniel approached him.

"How are they?" "How is Wilhelmina?"

"Mr. Meade your wife is going to be fine she just needs to take it easy for a couple of days."

"and the baby?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Meade, the baby didn't make it, your wife lost a lot of blood and she went into shock, the baby was too underdeveloped to survive that type of trauma." He put his hand on Daniels should for some type of comfort. "I'm not sure if you want to hear this right now, but you can try again, whenever the two of you are ready we can go over your options to try and conceive again."

"Can I see Wilhelmina?"

"Yes, she's in recovery"

He walks into the dimly lit recovery room and see's Wilhelmina; she hasn't come out from the anesthesia yet. He has to choke back tears, she looks so pale. He sits in a chair near her bed, and holds her hand, thankful to God that she was going to be okay. They stayed like that in the hospital for two days. When Wilhelmina finally did wake up she begged Daniel to go home, insisting that she was fine. He refused and never left her side for more than five minutes. When she was released from the hospital, Daniel called for a town car to come pick them up. The ride back to the apartment was a somber one, neither of them saying a word. She laid her head in his lap, and he rubbed soothing circles on her back trying to comfort her. Before he knew it she let out a loud sob, one she didn't know she was holding in. They had never experienced this level of grief, and if shocked Daniel that she turned to him for comfort, he was almost certain that she was going to bottle her pain, keep it to herself and leave him to deal with it on his own. Just as quickly as it happened she sat up wiped her face and announced "I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"What? Are you sure you should go back so soon?"

"What do you propose I do? I have a magazine to run, and people have been talking enough."

"Fine it's no point in arguing about it you're going to do what you want to anyway, you always do."

The next day MODE

"Mrs. Slater"

"What do you want Tracy?"

"Mrs. Meade called from the lobby she's on her way up to see you, and your husband's assistant called, it seems he missed a few meeting this morning and still isn't in the office."

"Call...on second thought, never mind, I'll take care of it" she said heading towards the elevator and up to Daniel's office.

"What do you want me to do about Mrs. Meade?" Tracy called after her.

"I really don't give a damn" she yelled as the elevator doors closed.

When she reaches the penthouse she is greeted by Daniels assistant Grace. "Mrs. Meade, James McCoy has called a few times, Mr. Meade has missed their meeting this morning as well as a few others."

She looked down at the young ladies patterned pants. "I'll take care of it get McCoy on the phone to reschedule with me today, and please leave; your pants are making me nauseous."

After hours of fixing Daniel's mess he finally makes his way into the office. He walks into his office and collapses on the couch. His chair spins around revealing a very pissed Wilhelmina.

"You look like shit, and you smell like a gin mill, So the air you said you needed last night was code for an all-night drinking binge."

"What are you doing up here, I thought you had a magazine to run?"

"Umm I don't know wives tend to worry when their husbands stay out all night, and someone had to clean your shit up."

"Can we argue about this later?"

"Daniel I have no intentions of arguing with you, I don't have the energy, and despite what you may think I do understand, but I will not sit by and watch you turn into your mother. I will say this however, if you ever decided to stay out all night again, you won't have to worry about coming home to face my wrath, because there won't be a home for you to come home to." "Now go home and sleep it off, I can take care of things here; we'll talk more when I get home." She gets up to leave before he can respond.

On the elevator ride back down to MODE she remembers that Claire is waiting for her. "Hopefully she left; I've dealt with enough drunken Meade's for the day." No such luck, when she returns to her office Claire is waiting on the chaise for her.

"What do you want Claire?" she asks taking a seat behind her desk.

"I assume you plan on keeping your pregnancy a secret and I can even understand why, but I do wish you and Daniel had at least saw fit to tell me. Anyway I want my granddaughter to have this she said sitting a small box on the edge of Wilhelmina's desk.

"I'm not pregnant"

"Wilhelmina you don't have to keep up this façade around me, I'm not an idiot you're too vain to let yourself get fat, so I'm assuming that through the miracle of modern science you got pregnant"

"What's that saying about assuming things, Claire dear, you're far too old to be making this big an ass out of yourself."

"Whatever Wilhelmina, just open the damn box."

"I'll do it later is this all you came here for to give me a gift for a child that doesn't exist" her voice cracked a little and Claire caught it moving to sit in the chair across from her desk. She turned her chair to face the window and opened the box, and saw a small platinum rattle with five diamonds set in the handle, adorned with a pink bow. Wilhelmina was in a daze as she looked at what was supposed to be her child's first gift.

"She will be a Meade after all; I thought a diamond encrusted rattle was appropriate." She snickered "and the baby will be your child as well so the finer things are an under-"

"I'm not pregnant at least not anymore" Wilhelmina cut her off and exhaled deeply.

"What aren't you telling me?"

She couldn't stop the tears anymore, she turned back to face Claire "I was pregnant, but I'm not anymore."

Claire looked at her with sympathy in her eyes she moved her hand to cover Wilhelmina's shaky ones. "What happened?" After Wilhelmina tells her the story from start to finish, she ends with "Since we're being so honest with each other will you tell me about that damn folder now?"

"It's not important now."

"Yes, it kind of is my husband is already on the brink of alcoholism, I'd like to be able to somewhat soften the blow for him"

"I have breast cancer Wilhelmina, stage 2; they want to do a double mastectomy, and an aggressive round of chemo and radiation afterwards. I don't want to tell Daniel, but I need someone to go-"

"I'll go with you Claire, I don't think Daniel can take this news right now anyway, but at some point Claire you will have to tell him."

"I know, but not right now"

"Look on the bright side Claire when this is all over you can actually get some real breasts."

"As long as you give me the name and number of the doctor that did your Brazilian butt lift, and by the looks of things you might want to head down there with me, get a little re-touching done."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" She said as they gave each other a small smile. They sat with each other for a while each providing the other with the comfort they both so desperately needed. They would never be bosom buddies, but they were extending the olive branch, neither of them knowing they would have to lean on each other a lot more in the weeks and months to come.

A/N

Okay so don't hate me…it's going to get better I promise. School is out for winter break so the updates will come for often. I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. Please read and review

SL,


	6. Chapter 6

"Knock, Knock I thought we could have lunch before we meet with Dr. Robinson"

Claire said walking into Wilhelmina's office. She looked up from her purse when she didn't hear the usual insult from Wilhelmina's end. She stopped in her tracks watching Wilhelmina in a daze holding the rattle, intended from the baby she had lost. Claire could see the hurt in her eyes, she knew it well, while Alex was now Alexis, she could never forget the grief she felt when she thought he was dead. She watched her for a moment and realized that this was probably the only time the two of them would ever understand one another, and just like that it was gone.

"I know you're there Claire I haven't lost my mind and get that gleam out of your eyes, I'm not going to jump."

"I'm so disappointed"

Just as quickly as Claire had seen the vulnerability, it was gone. As much as bitchy Wilhelmina pissed her off, she was comfortable with that Wilhelmina, and as uneasy as vulnerable Wilhelmina made her, she wanted to find a common ground with her, and if their common ground had to be grief and impossible situations then so be it. What could she really expect it was she and Wilhelmina a bed of roses was highly unlikely.

"Damnit, I left my sunglasses in my office, be right back" she lied.

She turned heading for the elevator, she couldn't continue to let Daniel off the hook it was time for him to pull himself together so he could help Wilhelmina, she had seen her like that too often knowing Wilhelmina she would never let anybody know she was hurting, not even Daniel, but he was her husband, as bad a taste as that left in her mouth, he needed to be there for his wife, be a man and stop hiding behind vices. When the elevator doors opened to the penthouse Grace, Daniels assistant, it was obvious why Wilhelmina didn't like the girl, was perched atop his desk reading back his schedule for the day. She immediately jumped down after seeing Claire.

"Mrs. Meade, I didn't see you there, can I get you anything?"

"I'm sure you didn't, I think you should leave."

As the young blond scurried out of the office, Claire caught a whiff of her cheap perfume, the smell enough to make her nauseous.

"Careful Daniel your Bradford gene is showing , you should be more careful because marry a woman like me you did not, Wilhelmina certainly won't turn a blind eye to indiscretion."

"Indiscretion? Mom don't you think you're jumping the gun a little bit here, I am nothing like dad, I love my wife, and I would never cheat on her, why do you care and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to give you the swift kick in the ass that you apparently need"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know lately Daniel, you've prided yourself on what a great man you have become, how much you've grown up, but the reality of the situation is there is very little difference between you then and now, except now instead of drowning yourself in models, it smells like scotch is your vice of choice. The people you care most about are falling a part at the seems, and instead of being there for them like this great man you claim you are, you can only be so bothered to crawl into the bottom of a scotch bottle."

"You're really one to talk mother"

"Yes, I am, that's exactly how I recognize the path you're heading down, all too well in fact. Your wife is not as okay as she may let on Daniel"

"How would you know that, and more importantly again why do you care, you haven't exactly been our greatest cheerleader."

"We've been spending a lot of time together lately, and –

"Really? Well which one of you is dying or why didn't I get the memo that hell had frozen over?"

Claire moved further away from the desk between them and in a barely audible whisper "I am"

"Yeah funny mom, if you and Wilhelmina cooked this up to get me to stop drinking its not going to work, I'm a grown man, I'll do what I damn well please, and there's nothing either of you can do about it. I am not an alcoholic, nor am I heading down the path of alcoholism, I know what that can do to a family. I drink because I'm tired of banging my head against the wall trying to reach her"

"Daniel, I have breast cancer, its advancing aggressively, I'm having a double mastectomy, Wilhelmina has gone to doctor's appointments with me, and we've been talking, the fact that she's willing to talk to me should be enough for you to understand that something is wrong with your wife, talk to her Daniel."

He let out an exasperated breath, "mom I've tried, she won't talk about it, the past few weeks she's barely said more than a few words to me about anything, if I bring up the baby I can forget it."

"Daniel, you've got to try harder, you knew all about Wilhelmina and emotions before you married her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what? Did you forget what you just told me, you have cancer, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't ready for you to know, and you weren't ready to know."

"When are you scheduled to have surgery?"

"The surgery is scheduled for the week after next, but I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Second thoughts? Mom if the surgery is what's going to save your life then you're having the surgery."

"I didn't come up here to debate this with you Daniel, the decision is mine, and mine alone. Take care of yourself, and your wife Daniel, she needs you more than she is letting on."

"Mom you cannot, just not have the surgery, it's-"

"I said it wasn't up for discussion" with that she turned on her heels to leave.

* * *

><p>She was grateful that the driver dropped Claire off first. The silence of the ride would give her time to think, without Daniel crowding her, no matter how many times she told him she was fine, lately he looked at her as if she would break, and it was getting on her nerves. She was glad to have Claire back to her annoying self, the changes in their relationship were subtle, and she would even go so far as to say it was nice, but it was also beyond awkward. Whatever was going on with her she seemed disconnected and uninterested in Dr. Robinson's treatment plan. It was time for Claire to tell Daniel what was going on, he needed to know and the way things were going lately it couldn't get much worse. She yawned as the car pulled up to their building wanting nothing more than a hot bath and to slip between the crispness of their sheets and sleep the night away.<p>

When she walked into the foyer, she nearly tripped over Daniel passed out scotch bottle in hand. Half tempted to kick him, she shakes him in an attempt to get him to go to bed he doesn't flinch. She drags him to their bedroom, and removes his shoes and jacket, and just as she takes the bottle he shifts.

"Wilhelmommy, Wilhelmommy" he mumbles with a half laugh almost snort.

She moves to head for the bathroom. "Wait don't go sit with me for a minute" she lets out a deep breath and moves closer and sits near him on the floor her back leaned up against the footboard of their bed. "Why didn't you tell me about my mom?"

"I don't want to talk to you when you're like this Daniel, self destruction is not my forte, the destruction of other people yes, but me no."

"I'm fine Wilhelmina, why didn't you tell me?"

"FINE?! I would hate to see what you consider awful."

"At least I have emotions, I'm not pretending to be some robot, pushing everything aside."

"Whatever Daniel, I'm not going to argue with you either, there's no point you won't remember in the morning anyway, but I didn't tell you about Claire because I thought it was best if she told you."

"Dr. Zhang called"

"Good for Dr. Zhang" her whole body stiffened she had been avoiding Dr. Zhang's calls for weeks at this point.

"He tried to call you at MODE a couple of times"

"Yeah well Tracy never gave me the messages, besides I'm not really sure what he'd have to say, and I don't really want to hear-" before she could finish he had already started to play the voicemail.

_"Mr. Meade, I've been trying to reach your wife for a while now, just wanted to give you some information, your test results have come back conclusive with my original thoughts, Mrs. Meade can continue with a viable pregnancy her progesterone levels are perfect. I also wanted to share some information about the previous pregnancy; the fall was not the cause of the miscarriage, there was a placental rupture that caused the fetus to go into shock. While we cannot scientifically explain exactly why these ruptures sometimes happen, they do occur. Oh and I'm not sure if you want to know this but the baby would have been a girl. I regret having to tell you all of this over the phone, take care Mr. Meade, and you and your wife call my office whenever you're ready."_

Daniel leaned his head on her shoulder when the voicemail finished, and took her hand, "Why won't you talk to me, you can't run from me or your emotions neither one are going any where we'll both be right here waiting for you to deal with us."

She didn't move despite the voice in her head screaming for her to. She didn't want to cry, she had cried enough there were no more tears to cry. When she heard soft snores coming from her shoulder she looked over at a sleeping Daniel and quietly moved from under him to go into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a stool at the island she fumbled with the cup of tea she had made for herself hours ago, realizing the tea had long since gone cold she finally allowed herself to cry the tears she had been holding back from earlier. She heard Daniel come in and quickly regained her composure. He rubbed her arms. "Come to bed Wil, it's late."<p>

"I'm surprised you're even awake you were out like a rock earlier."

"So you came in here to hide from me?"

"I came in here because I wanted some tea." She said more than a little agitated with him.

"Wilhelmina we have to deal with this."

"What is there to deal with Daniel, I had a miscarriage at 13 weeks, and you have decided to drown yourself in scotch."

"What else am I supposed to do Wilhelmina, I want to be there for you so we can be there for each other, but you keep pushing me away."

"How am I pushing you away when every time we're together your blood alcohol level is well above the legal limit."

"One time Wilhelmina, one damn time, stop trying to make me out to be an alcoholic like my mother."

"MAKE YOU BE AN ALCOHOLIC? You think I want that, every time I think about it, it scares the hell out of me. I don't want to raise a child with someone I can't depend on, and I can't depend on drunk Daniel."

"I don't know what I have to do to get you to understand I'm here for you, that's all I've ever wanted to do is be there for you." He takes her hand "I want you to talk to me, tell me what you're thinking"

"To be honest with you Daniel, I don't know what I'm thinking, I'm thinking about so many things to keep from thinking about the baby. I don't know what to do with all of this hope, when I found out I was pregnant I had instantly had such high hopes for our child's future. I hoped the baby would get my nose and your eyes. I had hoped that this baby would be my opportunity to get it right, and now that it's gone, what am I supposed to do with all of this hope?"

He wraps his arms around her "We will get through this Wil, everything is going to be fine, and you didn't get it wrong the first time, yes you made some mistakes, but who hasn't? It's what makes us human, she knows you love her Wilhelmina, and believe it or not she loves you too, nobody goes to the lengths Nico has for somebody they despise, at some point the two of you will come together, and at some point if we decide to try again" He kissed her temple "our child will start with a clean slate, they deserve that Wilhelmina-"

"I want to try again."

"You do are you sure?"

"I'm sure I don't want to give up so quickly."

"Okay we can call the doctor in the morning, let's go to bed, it's getting late."

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up feeling a little better, a little more hopeful they were going to try again. The ride to the Meade building despite their conversation yesterday was a quiet one, and Daniel looked like something was bothering him the whole morning. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I can't stop thinking about my mom, I can't believe she doesn't want to have the surgery."

"What are you talking about Daniel, we went to the pre-surgery consultation appointment yesterday. She's having the surgery, she doesn't have a choice."

"Not according to what she told me yesterday, she was almost adamant about not doing it."

"You have to talk to her Daniel, she has to have the surgery, her cancer is aggressive and could possibly start to spread soon."

"I tried to, she nearly bit my head off, I'm going to try to talk some sense into her again today, it's crazy for her not to have the surgery."

When they arrive at the Meade building Wilhelmina leaves Daniel heading straight to _Hot Flash_. Claire is on the phone when she walks into her office. "Tell whatever geriatric pill pusher you're talking to you'll call them back." Claire gives her a disgusted look and continues with her conversation. "Yes, I think it would be great if you advertised your new Women's 50+ Vitamin with _Hot Flash_."

"I said, tell them you'll call them back." Wilhelmina yelled hitting the button to end the call.

"Have you lost your damn mind"

"You have to have the surgery, if you die I hope you don't expect me to run this disaster you call a magazine, I'm too young to even know what a _Hot Flash_ is."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that dear, why do you care whether I have the surgery or not anyway?"

"It doesn't make sense Claire, you're not that cruel you would have never told your children you were sick, if you were planning to do nothing and die."

"You have no idea what its like for me, have you not been listening to anything Dr. Robinson has said over the last few days, it may seem superficial but I'm scared, and the surgery is not a guarantee the cancer won't come back. I'm going to lose my breasts, my hair, have dry skin, and brittle nails, and I could still end up dying. I think I'd rather die with my dignity."

"There is no dignity in dying Claire, hell in this day and age get implants, a lace front, and buy some damn moisturizer. There are no guarantees in life aside from your ass having that surgery; I'm not going to let you do that to Daniel or Alexis for that matter" she said as she stormed out of the office and back to MODE.

When she got back to her office Marc was waiting on her. "What do you want Marc?"

"To tell you about this brilliant idea I had."

"Make it quick Marc, I'm busy."

"Do you remember when Marc Jacobs came out with that "designer" condom about three years ago?"

"Marc does this question have a point?"

"Well yes, actually I was thinking about an article for the sex issue, promoting safe sex and AIDS awareness through a fashion lens, see a new designer just unveiled a luxury condom line, and I thought it would be a great way for us to promote safe sex awareness with the glitz and glam of the fashion world."

"Sounds good Marc, get an editor from features to write an article, and come up with a convincing concept for the photo shoot, I want more than models in couture gowns with thirty dollar condoms."

"Willie, is everything okay with you, you've been acting weird lately?"

"Weird how? What are you talking about Marc?"

"Well a few months ago around the time when Daniel got into that fight with Connor you just seem different, you stay in your office most of the day, you haven't made any editor's cry in weeks, and you just mostly stay cooped up in this office, well when you're not going to lunch with Claire which is beyond weird, not to mention the slight weight gain."

She cut him a scathing look, "Did I say that out loud, you know what I'm sure everything is fine forget I said anything, you're looking fabulous by the way." Her eyes continued to narrow into almost slits, Marc took a few hits from his inhaler and fled the office.

She turned to face the window, she has wished she could tell Marc what was going on, they had developed a mutual respect for one another and she actually considered him a friend. When a problem arose he still looked to her to solve it, like she did from their scheming days. She couldn't go to him with her recent problems, because she couldn't bear to see the look on his face when he realized that these were problems that she had no solutions to. She couldn't think of a time when she felt so uncertain of her the course her life was on.

* * *

><p>She was laying on the couch her feet tucked underneath her, gazing at the fireplace enjoying the solitude. She had left MODE early to meet with Dr. Zhang and set up her next implantation appointment. It was hard to get excited about the possibility with all that was going on, especially with Claire. There were times when the mere sight of Claire was enraging, but she didn't want the old witch to die. "Wilhelmina? Where are you?"<p>

"I'm right here Daniel, no need to yell, and why are you yelling anyway?"

"I have good news, my mom is going to have the surgery, never underestimate the power of the old fashioned guilt trip. After all the guilt trips she put on me its nice to know I can put one on her."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her everything would be fine, and if she didn't have the surgery she would miss her grandchildren growing up, she already missed so much time with DJ, and I told her she might not ever get to meet our child, so I kind of told her we were going to try again."

"That's fine, I'm just glad she's going to have the surgery."

So what he left out the part where he told Claire she would have to stick around to save the baby from becoming a mini Wilhelmina. "Yeah me too, why are you sitting here in the dark, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I was just sitting here enjoying the silence, thinking?"

"About?"

"Nothing in particular."

Daniel uncomfortable with the silence that had settled between them asked "What would you want to name the baby if we got pregnant again?"

"We, I didn't know you were getting pregnant too…If you're going to get pregnant them why and I trying to get pregnant?"

"Ha Ha, so we can get a two for one special."

"Don't joke about that Daniel, especially since multiples are a very real possibility"

"Yeah I know that's all Dr. Zhang has been saying 'continuing with the progesterone and the IVF process multiples are a very real possibility.'" He said mocking the doctor. "It wouldn't be so bad though would it?"

"No probably not, but the idea seems overwhelming at this point."

"Anyway, I was thinking if it's a girl we should name her Penelope"

"Penelope? keep thinking Daniel I don't like Penelope."

"What about Emma?" Her face told of her displeasure

"Have you thought of any boy names?"

"A few, but I'm hoping for a girl"

"It figures, what are they?"

"Jackson, Chase, Ian, and Blake"

"Chase, like the bank?"

"You can do better? What have you come up with?"

"Being honest I haven't really given it much thought"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, if it's a boy we are NOT naming him Abelard"

"Whatever Daniel, Abelard was a great philosopher, and the name means noble strength"

"All of that sounds amazing, but the name Abelard also means our son is getting his ass kicked through high school"

'Whatever Daniel, Abelard beats Chase any day"

"If you say so dear, I have an late meeting with James McCoy for this new application he wants to feature in _Technology Now,_ on the day of the surgery"

"Are you going to be finished in time to see Claire after her surgery?"

He chuckled a little

"What?"

"You might as well give it up Wil, I already know you two have been talking, face it she's growing on you."

"I will do no such thing, your mother is and always will be a constant thorn in my ass, she just asked me to bring her the _Hot Flash_ mock up. "

"Okay keep telling yourself that Wil, let's go to bed" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to their bedroom.


End file.
